Sailor Moon: Bittersweet Treats
by Zdood
Summary: First ever Sailor Moon and Disgaea cross! The Senshi must face a new threat- the oddball demon Sir Sweet and his even more bizarre minions! Can they win, or will his evil plans come to fruition?
1. Prologue

Zdood Presents:

Sailor Moon: Bittersweet Treats

AN: First ever Disgaea and SM crossover! Please note that the main cross will be with the Disgaea spinoff game, "Prinny: Can I Really be the Hero?" rather than a mainstream game. Don't worry too much if you don't know the characters or series, though- you can just look this stuff up somewhere. Or you can read the character intros I plan on doing for the Disgaea cast at the bottom of each chapter (I don't think the SM crew really needs intros). Either way.

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Obviously.

Prologue: A New Enemy

_The Netherworld._

_A dark and dank place filled with vicious, blood thirsty demons far worse than any youma could ever hope to be. Or so they want you to think- most demons' idea of evil would be something along the lines of poking a poodle or something._

_In any case, despite being "evil," even demons enjoy sweets… and the one who provides these confections is the Demon Lord Sir Sweet, who lives in the appropriately named "Sweet Castle."… But don't let the name fool you. It's anything BUT sweet…._

1111 Netherworld, Sweet Castle 1111

In the middle of a desert with sands blacker than the darkest night, there was a castle. This castle was surrounded by many large stone hands grasping for the castle's pinnacle. And the castle itself looked just plain sinister.

This castle… was Sweet Castle.

Inside, at its dark pinnacle known as "Sweet Garden" sat its lord, Sir Sweet (1). He had been pondering the recent failure of his bid to make the ultimate candy, the "G-Sweet." Apparently the Prinnies(2) he had been trying to use as ingredients were the wrong group to mess with. But he had not given up. He merely had to rethink his plans a bit.

And he had just come up with a wonderful idea. A wonderfully, delightfully evil idea. He smiled. His plan? To do research on some other worlds and see if he could find any viable ingredients for the ultimate confection. And so he set his orc minions(3) to work.

1111 Some time later 1111

He had found it. The perfect world! According to his calculations… perhaps the potential ingredients here could be far better than any brew of Prinnies. And that "Silver Crystal" thing sounded interesting, as well….

Sir Sweet made his decision. He would gather up his soldiers (and some hired help for good measure), then initiate his plans. The G-Sweet would rise again!

His target? Why, Japan, of course!... Specifically, one "Juuban District" in Japan….

1111111111111111111

Notes

(1)Character Intro: Sir Sweet

First Appearance: The game "Prinny: Can I Really be the Hero?" for the PSP, main antagonist.

Species: Orc? Nether Noble? Eh, maybe a mix. Let's just say pig/boar demon.

Appearance: Purple skin color, about human sized, two decent sized tusks protruding from his mouth. Blue cape/cloak with white symbols on it, two black shoulder guards shaped like elongated skulls. White crown on his head. Carries around a scepter with what appears to be an ice cream swirl on top.

Personality: Flamboyant to the point of possibly being homosexual (no offense intended). Can be quite sinister and sneaky. Really, REALLY enjoys sweet stuff.

(2)Prinnies are demonic penguins with sinful human souls sealed in them. They work in the Netherworld to atone for their sins before reincarnating. Usually treated like dirt by other demons. Apparently, Sir Sweet once attempted to make the G-Sweet with them as ingredients, with the logic of some obscure saying that went "This tastes so good it SHOULD be a sin," and since Prinnies are sinful souls in a penguin body… you do the math. Have a verbal tic wherein they tack "dood" onto their sentences.

(3)Orcs are pig/boar demons. They're rather short, and wear helmets. The weapons they carry vary widely. Some have a verbal tic wherein they sound like… well, pigs. You know, snorting and grunting and whatnot.

Well, that was the prologue. Don't worry- future chapters will be longer. Now, be good readers and review, please!


	2. First Strike, Part 1

Sailor Moon: Bittersweet Treats

Disclaimer: I still don't own this stuff. Still obviously.

Episode 1- First Strike, Part 1

1111 Sweet Garden 1111

Sir Sweet was waiting eagerly. He had sent out his two strongest minions, Darth Moab and his older brother Morgan, to recruit some hired help. Morgan had been assigned to gather some old "friends" from around this netherworld. Darth had been sent to Maritsu Evil Academy, in an alternate netherworld, to recruit some random students.

You know, for free child labor purposes.

"Hey, I'm back," came a suave, businesslike voice from behind Sweet.

"Welcome back, Morgan. How did the recruitment go?" Sweet replied as he turned, facing a large boar demon with blue skin- Morgan.

"Excellent," Morgan said, an evil smirk on his face, "a veritable rogues' gallery, sir. So… what now?"

"We wait for your brother to return. I would like to send in some appetizers first to test these odd human girls' strength before bringing in the main course."

Morgan crossed his thick arms in semi-annoyance. "Trust my brother to be late, tch…"

"I am not THAT late, brother," came a somewhat distorted deep voice from the second large blue-skinned boar demon floating down from above- Darth.

"And the Farce was certainly with me. I have some young recruits, eager to do some evil for the dark side."

"Well then, bring them in," said a pleased Sir Sweet.

As he said this, two demons came running in. One was a diminutive white ghost wearing a green cloak with a single red antenna. The other was a large dragon like creature with blue skin, three red eyes… and a laser cannon for a right claw. The ghost spoke first,

"Hello, Sir Sweet-sama! It is an honor working with you, really! Uh, I'm George and the big guy is Lennie."

"Yo." Said Lennie, pulling out a bottle of liquor and beginning to chug it down.

"Uh, how can we help? Sir?" asked George, clearly nervous to be in the presence of a Demon Lord.

"Bring up the picture," said Sweet to Darth. Darth nodded and walked over to the side. He pressed a button, and a hologram flashed into view, showing the Sailor Senshi, plus Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis. "Merely find them and kill them… and gather some energy while you're at it. If you do this, I may consider giving you some of the new G-Sweet when it is made…"

"Of course, sir! Come on, Lennie, we got things ta do!"

"Comin' George… (hic)" said a now thoroughly-drunk Lennie as he stumbled after the ghost, about 6 or 7 bottles of booze behind him on the floor. How he drank them all so fast is anyone's guess.

"Goodness gracious…" Sweet said, somewhat annoyed at the pile of bottles, before turning to Morgan, "Oh, yes, how are our other 'guests'?"

"They are waiting in the dining hall, sir."

"Good. Go and tell them I will join them in a moment." Morgan nodded and left, "and go find more student laborers, Darth." Darth nodded and left as well. Sweet continued to stare at the lingering picture of the senshi for a few moments longer, before muttering, "soon… soon…" and chuckling to himself… the chuckling soon growing into sinister laughter…

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

1111 Gates Of Time 1111

"Hmmm… something is not right…" Sailor Pluto was worried. And it wasn't about how Pluto was no longer an actual planet, either. No, this was far more important. She had been monitoring the future, trying to ensure Crystal Tokyo's safety… when suddenly things started to get blurry. She knew what this meant… a new evil was going to threaten Crystal Tokyo. And, unfortunately… some sort of interference kept her from finding out WHAT that new evil was.

Regardless of whether she knew WHAT exactly was coming or not, though, didn't matter. She still needed to warn the senshi….

She teleported out of the Gates, intending to send her message.

1111 A bank somewhere in Juuban 1111

"Pssst, George… are we there yet?" asked Lennie as he and George exited from some sort of dimensional portal, and into a safe vault of some sort, piles of cash all around.

"Unlike the other 12 times you asked, Lennie…" George began, clearly annoyed, "we actually are… and it's a bank… heh, heh, heh…" A greedy glint flashed in George's eyes as he noticed all the cash lying around, "you know, I think Sir Sweet-sama's tasks can wait… this is too good a chance to pass up… heheheheh…"

"Well, whatever you say, George…" said Lennie as he pulled out another bottle of booze. Seriously, where is he pulling those things from…? He doesn't even have any pockets!

…But, I digress. Back to the story.

1111 Hino Residence 1111

"Awwww, this is boooring! I wanna watch TV or something!" whined a certain meatball-headed girl I'm sure you all know.

"Too bad Usagi! You're going to finish this homework whether you like it or not!" scolded a girl with long black hair, Rei Hino.

Their friends, Ami, Minako, and Makoto merely watched the exchange that happened all too often between Rei and Usagi. While this argument was going on, however, a knock came at the door. Ami went to go get it. It turned out to be the Outers- Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna.

"Hello, guys! What's going on?" asked Ami. The Outers looked grim.

"There is something coming." Said Setsuna, in a grave, serious tone.

"Oh… I see. Come in."

By the time everyone had gathered in Rei's living room (her grandfather had gone off somewhere), the argument between her and Usagi had ended. Luna and Artemis walked into the room, and after seeing the newly serious atmosphere, sat down to see what was going on.

After everyone had gathered, Setsuna glanced back and forth, before saying, "There is a new enemy."

"AW MAN, not again! I thought we were done after the whole Galaxia thing!" whined Usagi, Minako sharing similar thoughts.

"So? We'll just beat these guys too!" said Makoto.

"So, who is this new enemy, Setsuna?" asked Ami.

"Unfortunately, I do not know. There was some sort of interference in the Gates, and I could not see what the new enemy was."

"Does it really matter WHO they are? As long as we defeat them, I certainly don't think so!" Makoto said, getting rather pumped at the thought of some enemies to fight.

"Yeah, Mako-chan's right! Though it'll be harder with Mamo-chan in America and all…" Usagi chimed in, missing her boyfriend and future husband.

The Outers couldn't help but smile a bit at the enthusiasm. Then Setsuna said, "Alright then. Be on guard. The enemy could show up at anytime."

Suddenly, screams could be heard from outside.

"EEEEK!"

"RUN! IT'S A YOUMA!"

The senshi instantly became alert.

"Looks like they're here," said Luna, and with that the Sailor Senshi were off.

1111 Outside the bank from earlier 1111

"Man, look at this haul Lennie! We're filthy stinkin' rich! Woohoo!"

"Yeah George!... But shouldn't we get to doing Sir Whathisface's task things?"

"Yeah, yeah, after we haul this stuff back home. And it's Sir SWEET, not Sir Whathisface, dumbass!"

"And what's a Youma, George?"

"I dunno, Lennie. Apparently these stupid humans think we're those, though. But we ain't. We're BADASS DEMONS, BABY! HAH!"

Such was the conversation between George and Lennie as they made their getaway, a sizeable amount of money trailing behind them in sacks they had gotten from… somewhere. Probably hammerspace. And they almost got away, too, except…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted a feminine voice.

"Huh?" questioned the demon duo. They looked behind them to see none other than the girls Sir Sweet had commissioned them to kill. And they looked pissed. Especially that one guy… oh, wait, scratch that. It was a girl who LOOKED like a guy. Their mistake.

A short standoff passed… and then,

"Ah, crap." Said George.

11111111

_Next Episode Preview_

_Usagi: Who or what the heck are these guys?_

_Minako: I dunno, but they're real weirdoes!_

_George: Eat this, toots! POLTER GEIST!_

_Minako: EEEK! Why're there random objects flying at us?!_

_Luna: Next time on Sailor Moon: Bittersweet Treats- "First Strike, Part 2"_

_George: GET 'EM, LENNIE!_

11111111

Character Intros:

_Morgan_

Species: boar demon

First Appearance: "Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero?" for the PSP, Antagonist.

Appearance: Large, bulky, blue skin. Wears armor over chest and a white helmet that covers his head along with a cape. Has a pair of horns as well as tusks. Extremities are red in color. Uses various weapons.

Personality: A suave, businesslike kind of guy with a voice to match. An expert assassin who enjoys his job. Is smart as well as strong, and has telekinetic abilities.

_Darth Moab (just call him Darth)_

Species: boar demon

First Appearance: Same as Morgan

Appearance: Large, bulky, blue skin. Has an odd carapace-like helmet over his head as well as chest armor and a cape. His eyes are not visible under his helmet. Extremities are a lighter blue color. Uses a scythe.

Personality: Morgan's little brother isn't quite as good as him at killing, but definitely beats out his brother in terms of weirdness. Tends to speak in a Star Wars-esque fashion and is obviously a parody. Intelligent and strong like his brother, and also possessing telekinetic abilities.

_George_

Species: Ghost Demon (no, really)

First Appearance: The fic you're currently reading for the character himself, and Disgaea 1 for the species.

Appearance: Short, white in color. Wears a green cloak with a yellow edge. Has a single red antenna.

Personality: The brains of the George-Lennie duo, more or less. Greedy and not much of a melee fighter, preferring to sit back and use long range attacks or use support spells on Lennie. While he can be a jerk, he truly does care for Lennie.

…On a side note, I named George and Lennie after the main characters from the book Of Mice and Men.

_Lennie_

Species: Rifle Demon (so-called because of that laser cannon they all have in place of one of their claws)

First Appearance: For the character, this fic. For the species, Disgaea 2.

Appearance: Dragonlike, large and bulky, blue skin, 3 red eyes. Two forward facing, yellow, tusklike horns. Has a medium length bronze tail. Laser cannon for a right claw. Has a red energy core… thing… in his stomach.

Personality: The brawn of the George-Lennie duo. Not particularly smart, and a problem alcoholic. Prefers melee combat but can also blast enemies from afar. Very loyal to George.

11111111111

Well, there's episode 1! Stay tuned, and be sure to review! And if you don't review, I'll have Sir Sweet bake your corpse into a twisted cake of evil! MWAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
